Hurricane
by AngelRavenDove
Summary: Naruto looks back a dance, a failed bet and... a blue parasol? Orochimaru in a dress! Glaring Hinata! What is this story about!


**Hurricane**

AU/AR, Naruto-centric, Yaoi, Lemon!!!, Cross-Dressing, Songfic, Het

(no sex for them though!),One shot and Cross dressing sex with a mention of

male pregnancy.

Wow. It has been a while since I wrote a full fanfic. I am still working on

I Kissed a Girl and this came to mind while sewing and listening to my iTunes

which I dont own. Eric Benet owns the song Hurricane and Kishimoto

Masashi-sama owns all the characters and rights to Naruto. I dont

own youtube either. I am a poor girl that gets bored easily. The only thing I own

is the dress designs for Naruto, Hinata and Ino. My sister gave me the plot usagi

pertaining to Orochimaru. Ill have the links and all added soon. I love art and

Im on under AngelRavenDove. Same for

Shame, ne?

~Flashbacks (and breaks)~

*Time shifts*

(_Song Lyrics_)

**POV Shift**

**********************************************************

When I first moved to Konoha, I met this shy yet bastardly little boy with raven hair and onyx eyes.

His name was Sasuke. He was Temeand I was Dobe. We played, sparred, got in trouble and

confided with each other. Best friends and even better rivals have been used to describe us but

something happened. Cupid needed to eat his arrow instead of shooting it at unsuspecting people.

Look at the mess he made.

~_2 months Ago_~

Tuesday 13:00pm

Konohagakure High Academy was a sprawling campus littered with full trees and short brick fences

used to separate the different buildings. At the high school, tension and friendly bickering was the site on

the steps leading inside the enclosed veranda. There stood a blond with shocking blue eyes, five foot

eight inch solid bulk muscle pointing at what to seem as his polar opposite. Standing at six foot three;

glittering obsidian eyes gave off this smug air.

You wont take Hina-chan to the dance cuz Gaara would destroy your body and hide the pieces in

Orochimaru-senseis freaky snake lab! The blond screamed. That blond being the one and only

Naruto Uzumaki. His opposite and current partner in aggression was Sasuke Uchiha.

It never stopped you from trying to take Sakura even though she was being pursued by Lee,

usuratonkachi. The quiet voice held this strength that his body didnt seem to show unless it was

shirtless. About this time, approached the fore mentioned girls.

Sakuras silky pink locks were held up in a clip so that the notorious winds couldnt whip it into her

face. Hinata had long straight midnight violet hair that fell in satiny sheets to her waist in a low

ponytail. Both were coming from Home Economics carrying something looking rather tasty.

If you hit me and Hina-chan, I will pound you into oblivion Naruto! the pinky growled out but her

threat made its way home. Naruto stepped back as did Sasuke after receiving a SHINE no Gureru

(Glare of Death) from Hinatas boyfriend. Looking put out, he hrmphd and turned away.

But Sakura! I gotta go to the dance!

You dont have a date yet you idiot blonde! Giving blondes around the world a bad name! Sakura

stopped as this sadistic yet yaoi filled thought graced itself into her mind.

Since you and Sasuke-kun cant find a date yet, why dont you take each other? Are you too scared

of what people will think? Soon as she said it, Naruto figured out that Sakura knew his secret. He

put on the show and went along with it.

You know Sasuke-teme is too afraid to do something like that. Hes afraid his fan-club will maul him

for pictures! he said crossing his arms and nodding his head.

Im not afraid of anything dobe. I hope you have a dress that is not orange.

Im macho enough to take that bet if you can find a way to trick Orochimaru-sensei into chaperoning the

dance with a butterfly parasol and pale blue dress. When the blonde finished, the surrounding students

were standing there shell shocked. The Uchiha had too much pride and arrogance to agree to that.

I accept.

Chicken shi-------! You actually agreed teme! Friday! the group dispersed as the break bell rang.

~_End Flash Back_~

I know that was a set up but you had to admit; Im the number one prankster for a reason. Thursday

was hilarious yet, Im still scarred!

Thats when I was dress shopping with Ino and Hinata to find a dress on Thursday. I was with them

to hold the bags but we saw Orochimaru-sensei looking at the parasols! My stomach protested and

is a wonderful thing because I recorded it and posted it with my phone! Soon as we

snuck out the store, we started looking for my dress!

We came to Amoreux Mignon and I saw Inos eyes go wide. She found this and black dress with

mini gold and crme sakura blossom brocade. It was almost wa- Lolita in design with its tight

corset obi and off shoulder folds. I saw Ino looking at me with this creepy sadistic grin. I tried

telling her that it was too expensive for my budget. She grabbed Hina and dragged her off to the

side. At this moment, I started feeling a sense of dread. They were speaking in hushed tones and

pointing at me periodically. Ino came back with a very smug look on her face.

Well, it seems as if Hina has agreed happily to pay for it if it looks good on you. At this point,

I looked at Hinata.

Hina, please tell me you didnt just set me up to be a My Size Ken doll!

Mou.mou Mo-ore like a-a My Size Barbie doll? I looked between her and Ino and at that

point I realized that I was fucked. Especially since Ino-chan was giving me the look of hell and

Hina-chan was giving me the sad, lost puppy face with the larger than life creepy doe eyes. I sighed

and snatched the dress and proceeded to make my way to the dressing room.

A few minutes later I came out and whistled to the girls. When they turned around, I saw Inos

mouth drop and Hinata drop from a nose bleed. I thought it mustve looked horrible if I got those

reactions but I was found out I was wrong if Ino gave me another creepy smile.

How should we do his hair Hina? I mean, If hes be taken by Sasuke, he has to be almost hotter

than me! Hina looked at me and blushed.

If Naruto-kun would let me, I can do his hair. I did pass cosmetology early and I work from home

so no one has to know but us? I looked at her. She just sold me down river! I sighed in defeat. I

went and took off the dress. When I came from the dressing room, Ino and Hinata stood there holding

a dress similar, a box of shoes and some simple accessories.

~_Flashback Break_~

If I had known that the box held this pair of gold heeled gladiator sandals, I wouldve played sick for

the dance. Now that I think about that dress did give me a nice night. (wink wink!)

~_Flashback Break_~

The next store held both Ino and Hinatas dresses. Inos was an emerald tube dress with a sweet-

heart neckline. The unusual thing about her dress was that it had a connected black vest. The

emerald five inch stilettos made her shapely legs look even more attractive and it hugged all her

curves perfectly.

Hinatas was more Inos style while giving off this demure picture. Her pale lavender dress was

like Inos; with a tube top start and gave way to a sheath finish . That was where the semblance

stopped. Over her bared upper chest, was a sheer indigo swatch of fabric giving the dress a

halter top neckline. Along with the three inch pair of silver pumps, these ladies were going to make

heads turn or cause murders to take place on behalf of their respective boyfriends.

*Friday -16:30*

The school let out early due to preparations for the dance. That meant me and Ino heading over

to Hinatas place to begin my transformation. After enjoying three helpings of Hina-chan ramen

(which could almost rival Ichirakus) they began the prep work.

*17:30 (1 hour later)*

After having:

Eyebrow wax

Eyebrows arched

Pit wax

Leg wax

Face steamed

Toes de-funked

Manicure

Pedicure

Mass exfoliation

And wax placed in areas Orochimaru-sensei would die of horror from, I was ready for Hinata

to continue. Ino sat down in front of me as Hinata pulled out more things that horrified me on

deeper levels than before.

When Hina started, I was apprehensive (hey look! I learned a new word! Iruka punched it into

my head!) and Ino just had to go and make it worse. Out came this large silver make-up case

and I felt what was left of my balls prepare to make a beeline for the exit.

Now wait a second! This is where I draw the line! IM NOT WEARING MAKE-UP! THAT

IS FINAL! YOU CAN FORGET IT! I screamed but at the sight of a glare that could make

Uchiha Itachi turn tail and flee, I felt very aware of my possible death.

Now listen up and listen well. _You_ will get your hair done. _You_ will put on the dress Hina purchased

and _You_ will wear make-up. What _I_ say is now law and I be damned if you go in with us looking like

hell. This is the result of trying to prank Sasuke and it backfiring. SUCK IT UP AND DEAL!!! I

felt myself press back against Hinata for safety but was given a semi-harsh look from her as well. I sat

still and allowed myself to be transformed from My-Size Ken to My-Size Barbie. At least we had the

same hair color.

At 18:00, a txt message from Sasuke had me on edge. He was having a limo pick me up from my

house at 19:45 along with Hinata, Ino, Sakura, Gaara, Lee and Chouji (Inos boyfriend). They

agreed that getting dressed at my place would be best for time purposes.

*At 19:30-Narutos house*

I was nervous. Hinata was placing her last shoe on and Ino was putting on her lip-gloss. I was finished

first because I was RuPauls dress up dummy! I had learn to walk in heels fast and not face plant.

EasyNOT!!! I heard a bell ring. I knew what that meant. The unveiling was upon me. I heard

Iruka shout up the stairs and the girls push me out the door. I was starting to think Gaara was

having too good of an effect on Hinata

Ino started down the stairs and you could see the shock on Choujis face. In emerald green and

black, she made a stunning figure. Her hair was in sexy huge curls that framed her heart-shaped

face(think of Jessica Rabbit with more curl.)

I peaked over the railing to see who all came in and low and behold, the whole group came in

plus the prickly bastard but my god! He looked like a tasty extra large bowl of ramen with extra

pork cuts on the side!

Donned in a mandarin collar suit in black with gold trim, I had a feeling that while I had went to

put my clothing on, Ino or Hinata sent him a picture of my dress. Sneaky fag-hags!

Next went Hinata down the stairs. Her elegant chignon with lightly curled pieces accented lavender

and violet dress. Gaara was blushing and so was she. They looked nice and now I felt myself get nervous.

I heard Ino and Hinata talk about my outfit in a brief, fleeting way and next, music was being played.

Hurricane by Eric Benet seemed like a good entrance and made everyone look toward the stairs. As

I started down, I heard collective gasps in awe. I saw Iruka take ill with shutterbug-itis as flashes

went off but I couldnt look any where else but at Sasuke. He even broke his mask of indifference

for one of positive shock. My hair was mostly a loose ponytail of curls and loose ringlets with a fringe.

Black and gold Lolita dress and heeled gladiator sandals. I felt like maybe tonight was the night.

Told you I own something not in orange. My voice was soft and it only reached his ears. That

seemed to make him snap out of the trance he was in. He smirked and we took group pictures.

Soon, Kakashi was herding us out the door toward the limo muttering something bout a dolphin

to molest.

As we arrived at the dance, I felt every stare of the student population grace my visage. The females

wondering what right did that slut have hanging off their Sasuke-kun; the males thinking who was the

babe that emo bastard managed to snag. Hell, even the teachers were confused. I looked around and

spotted Orochimaru-sensei in this pale blue, gold and purple cheongsam with a pale blue parasol; I

nudged Sasuke in the ribs and gave a brief nod in that direction. He looked and cracked a grin.

As the time passed, we managed to see some very interesting things happen. Neji was dancing with

TenTen and he was smiling like an idiot, Hinata almost fainted. Tsunade baa-san, was in this dress

that had more of the male populous drooling at her feet. Horny teens. Shocking thing was that

Shikamaru had a date and it wasnt Temari Sabaku, It was Uchiha Itachi!! Who wouldve thought

that was coming but then again, two geniuses anything was possible. The best had to be Jiraiya-

sensei FLIRTING with Orochimaru-sensei. I was kinda sick but thought maybe that would loosen

ol snake fuck up! It was fast approaching 23:00 and the dance would be over. The others were

still on the floor dancing and I was sitting down.

I had thought that this would be a good idea, now Im not so sure. I looked at Sasuke up near the

DJ Booth and I felt saddened. At one time, I wanted Sakura, yet I only see her as that kid sister I

never had. Sasuke was a constant in my life and the way we reacted showed. Never had I wanted

these feeling but I find myself falling helplessly for the emo bastard. Not looking back, I found myself

heading for the south courtyard behind the ballroom. The balconys overlooked it and for that is why

it was chosen for the dance.

The south courtyard is wear our gardens were. The moonlight illuminated the plants like a fairytale. I

sat on the bench between the lavender and vanilla and let my fears be released. I was never happier

for waterproof makeup than I was at that moment. I knew I was in love with Teme but I knew his

family obligations would stand in the way. Little did I know, huh?

**Third Person PoV**

Why are you crying? Sasuke asked approaching Naruto from behind. He had wanted to dance

with him but couldnt find him.

What do you want, teme? Naruto asked not turning around. It was humiliating enough that he

was caught crying like a little girl. No need to show the tears also.

(_Standing here in disarray  
A calm serenity  
The winds of change can devastate  
And it took this much for me  
With nowhere to run and no reason left to hide_)

I want to know why you are crying. He repeated himself and sat on the bench next to Naruto.

You. Such a simple reply but some how the raven wasnt getting it.

Hn. How?

Ugh! Being my best friend. Being my best rival! Being you and having your sexy emo ways!!!

Shit how obvious could it be?! I cant stand to be around you without a mask. All those years,

I chased Sakura, didnt it seem strange that I never was hurt by her choosing Rock Lee?

Remember when we mud- wrestled in your back yard last year and we were banned from the

inside till we at least sprayed the filth off us? Remember when you started stripping, I hopped up

and made up some reason to shower at home. Later, I said it was because I didnt wanna see

your skinny emo body. Notice in gym, I always showered last. Im not an idiot, Im pretty smart,

and Im Oh So Gay!!! Naruto had stood up and at the end of his tirade, was facing Sasuke.

(_Gonna__ hold on  
All the walls around are broken down  
Now I can hear the rising sun_)

Noticing what he said, the tears began anew.

Oh My God, I just lost my best friend. Because, what straight guy wants a gay best friend?!

Fuck Im stupid! Baka baka baka baka ..BAK-----! Before he could finish his other tirade,

a pair of petal soft lips connected with his own. The blond wrapped his arms around his friends

neck and lost himself in the taste of his love. Oranges and spice seemed to tinge Sasukes flavor

and Naruto wanted to experience more of it. Only problem was that Sasuke pulled back.

(_Surrounded by everything I want  
But nothing that I need  
I was blinded by the absurdity  
Losing all identity_)

You are going to listen to me Blondie because I wont repeat this. I have been in love with you

since I was thirteen. I always suppressed it because you have always screamed manly. You

were my first and only friend for so long that I would rather have you as a friend versus outing

myself and losing my precious person.

It was Itachi that got me to see the light and surprisingly, Hinata. Itachi came out to me on

Monday and ran interference for me. Father said as long as I bring him a heir one day, he

would overlook my transgressions. The raven moved them to sit back on the bench with

the blond in his lap.

(_Sometimes what you fear the most is what you need  
To find that road  
Right around that curve a lesson learned  
Now that I have the eyes to see_)

I was wanting to dance with you but you disappeared from the room. I was having the DJ

play a song that I heard and fit me. Us. Naruto looked and realized what song Sasuke

picked. It was Hurricane by Eric Benet, the song he used to unveil.

Dance with me. It is the last song. The raven stood and pulled his date up to begin a slow

dance with no rush. I feared to love because I thought it was a useless emotion. I had

everything I wanted so I thought. Until I realized I wanted love and I needed it. I needed

you. My heart that everyone teased about being frozen thawed because of you. I needed my

sunshine; my hurricane. They continued to dance not realizing they had an audience.

_(A hurricane, a hurricane  
Is sometimes the only way to wash away the pain  
A hurricane, a hurricane  
Is sometimes the only thing that brings you back again)_

(With poison toys I'd isolate  
But the wind was strong and true  
But now I see where the treasure is  
'Cause they only blocked my view)

They look so peaceful. Hinata sighed and laid her head on her boyfriend.

Im glad Uzumaki got it together and is finding his happiness. He replied. The others danced

on the balcony creating their own dance.

_(I'm spiraling down but so oblivious  
Got to find my way home  
There's a heart that bleeds trapped in me  
But how do I break this shell of stone)_

(A hurricane, a hurricane  
Is sometimes the only way to wash away the pain  
A hurricane, a hurricane  
Is sometimes the only thing that brings you back again)

You owe me fifty bucks cousin. Sai said to Itachi. They shared a balcony with their respective

dates. Sai and Deidara and Shikamaru with Itachi. Deidara just pulled out his camera and night

time lenses; snapping pictures of the happy couple.

_(Sometimes I cried, the tears wouldn't fall  
And sometimes I tried to break those walls  
And feel your love  
But I came alive inside  
When I finally found my way)_

(A hurricane, a hurricane  
Is sometimes the only way to wash away the pain  
A hurricane, a hurricane  
Is sometimes the only thing that brings you back again)

My home is in your arms Sasuke. Naruto concluded as the song trailed off and everyone made

their way to their rides home. As everyone piled in the limo, many hidden smiles were sent their

way. Once everyone was home, only Sasuke and Naruto remained. Naruto had fallen asleep on

Sasuke and left him in a interesting predicament. The buzzing of his phone alerted him that a text

message awaited his attention.

**[I txtd Kakashi-**

**Tld**** him Naru**

**is**** spndin the nyte.**

**Hav**** fun ototou!]******

Shaking his head, Sasuke knew he was covered. He looked down at the sunny hurricane that

was residing in his lap and smirked. Maybe he was allowed to smile once in a while. Especially

if it was for Naruto.

Becoming aware that he was fast approaching his place of residence, he began the daunting

task of waking up Sleeping Dobe.

Sas...*yawn* ke. Where we at? he managed to ask while stretching. Looking around, he

happened to notice, the car was empty an he was not even close to his house. Finally, regaining

enough clarity did he realize they arrived at the Uchiha household. With the stealth required of

ninjas, they snuck in the house and into Sasukes wing that he shared with his brother, who was

spending the night with Shikamaru. Sasuke just calmly opened his locked door and ushered

Naruto in. Once the door was shut and them inside, he knew he could relax.

Can I have some sleep clothes Sasuke? Naruto asked tugging lightly at the hem on the Lolita

deigned fabric. A soft blush covered his cheeks. _Im a_ _man! I must stop blushing_! _I must not _

_give__ into his sexy emo-ness!_

Sasukes mind went still for a moment. The thought of blowing Naru in a skirt with the petticoat

around his waist stole through his mind for a moment. Making up his mind that if the blonde didnt

want it, he would stop later, he made his way to Naru like a hunter on the prowl. Coming in front

of his little blond he noticed he had kept on the gold gladiator heels the whole dance. Looking him

in the eye, he gently moved Naruto to sit on the bed. Once there, he preceded to unbuckle the shoes

and slide them off, letting his feet catch a break the rest of him wouldnt see until way later.

Naruto. How far do you want this to go? He asked as he eased the blond back in a supine position

and stopping just as he was prepared to kiss the blond into submission. The sapphire eyes cracked

open to look at the raven.

Onyx eyes with the darkest lashes look at him with something akin to lust bore into him. The firm,

broad shouldered, lithe male was prostrate above him. The moonlight flooding into the skylight over

the bed cast an unearthly glow on the Uchiha, giving him an ethereal glow. Yet, the concern had him

sure of what he wanted.

Sas., dont stop. Ive wanted this long enough. He said wrapping his arms around the brunettes

shoulder pulling him down to engage in another heated kiss. Soon the closed mouths parted in

effort to drink in each other without unnecessary things in the way like air to get in the way.

Sooner than either would have liked, they parted. The caramel hands made short work of the

open jacket and started in on the shirt below. Just as avidly, the ravens once idle hands managed

to find the side zipper on the corset obi and pseudo kimono top, leaving nothing but the frilled

skirt underneath.

Beautiful. Is all the Sasuke could murmur against the blondes neck. Lips caressed and nipped

the skin on the strong, caramel neck, leaving little smarting hickeys as a reminder for the morning.

A souvenir, if you will.

Each chocked sob that left Narutos lip was tinged with the Uchihas name. The pleasure was so

mind-blowing that he could barely catch his breath as Sasuke continued his full assault on the

caramel skin. Slowly he maneuvered his way to the cinnamon colored nipples standing firm on

the well muscled chest. Slowly, letting his lips massage the nub and his warm breath caress the

stiff peak, the raven started in on the blonde in a slow no-mercy way. Caramel fingers reached

into the blue-black spikes and held on for all intensive purpose. Moments later, he felt the

same silky lips on the other nipple. Whining when the lips moved, he began to release more

sexy gasps as the lips started sucking on the inked skin surrounding the taut bellybutton.

Sasss. Please the kiss swollen lips sobbed as the brunette got closer to the ruffle and frill

hidden arousal.

Turn over and up on your knees. With the command in the air and a firm hand under the lacey

menagerie, Naruto scrambled to comply with the orders.

Teme! Please dont tease me. Need----Aaah! The soft, throaty whines became choked cries

as teeth took a firm nibble of the fleshy hemisphere before him. Soon, his tongue worked over

the abused flesh, allowing the sight pain to recede. The hands massaging the firm globes slipped to

massage the virgin entrance, causing pleased whimpers to permeate the air. Without warning the

hot tongue delved into his dessert.

SASUKE!!! Ooh gods!!! Narutos head slammed into the pillows below and his hips thrust back.

The hot, fleshy muscle probed his pucker trying to draw out the unique taste that was completely

Naruto and was doing a damn good job of it. While the Uchiha had Naruto distracted, he took

the moment to locate the tube of lubricant he stashed between the covers earlier that day and

slather his fingers. Not allowing his tongue a reprieve, two fingers slid into the tight sheath along

with the wet appendage.

Aaahhhhh! Saske!!! Fuck! Oooooh Fuck! Hametei chodai, kudasai! Those cries caused Sasuke

to stop. Obsidian met with the corn flower blue orbs again. The flush that was gracing itself across

tan skin and tremors that racked the tight body spoke volumes to Sasukes lust hazed mind.

Standing beside the bed gracefully, he removed the last offending garments from that evening and

reclaimed his place on the bed. Sitting on his knees, he pulled Naruto to sit on his lap as he reached

under the skirt to slick his arousal.

Do you feel that? Are you sure youre ready for something so large? He taunted him as he rolled his

hips in a corkscrew making sure the blonde felt that thick cut of man meat against his hole impressively.

The blondes head fell back on the shoulder as more unintelligent pleas poured from slightly glossed lips.

Hiking the skirt up a little way in the front to let the blondes erection be bathed in moonlight as well, he

stroked it firmly from root to tip. Taking his time and wearing on his hormones a little longer, he

pressed the head of his erection against the fluttering bloom. Once in position, his idle hand held on

to Narutos hip in a last ditch effort to control himself.

Please Sas. Please Im ready! Naruto rasped out as the hand picked up pace on his weeping

shaft. Grunting in satisfaction, he thrust every inch into the blue eyed kitsune, hoping that he was

prepared enough not to be any major discomfort. As he sank into the hilt, a low whimper

escaped the whiskered boy feeling him squirm in his lap. Looking at in the mirror on the

connected bathroom door, he saw something that almost made him lose control.

The same moon light that illuminated them at different times, had them bathed in its seductive glow

making Narutos eyes seem to glow in the room. The flush that spread itself across the blond went

from cheeks to thighs and the image of him in a frilly skirt and wild curls with his cock being fisted

in a tight grasp, made Sasuke grip the blonde tighter to him. Tearing his eyes away, he rested his

head on Narutos shoulder and gently stroked the supple inner thighs.

Mooooove! I need to feel you fucking me into the headboard! Taking a deep breath, he rocked

back and pushed back into the welcoming inferno. Not liking that any part of him was idle during

this, lips went to worry the slender neck covering it in sexy little red bites from collar to ear.

Attaching his mouth to the earlobe, he let some of his inner most fantasies penetrate the kitsunes

pleasure hazed mind.

Do you realize how long I wanted to feel your ass gripping my cock? How

long I wanted to taste your puckered asshole? You feel my cock massaging

your prostate on every thrust but you need more. You want my hands

stroking your cock in time with my powerful thrusts dont you Naruto? You

want me to fuck you so hard that youll walk and sit with a limp for a week.

Is this what you want? Sasuke said thrusting harder into the sobbing blonde.

Narutos hands were holding onto the headboard like the key to salvation. Everything Sasuke had

said was right. Soooo fucking right, it hurt. With a sob, he let his head fall back on Sasukes shoulder

and told the raven what he wanted. Aaah! Please! Want you to go faster, harder. Soo fucking big.

Need you sooo bad, baby. Please ooooooohhhh fuck, Sas! So clooose

His voice was an incomprehensible cry as Sasuke nit harder on his outstretched neck. The hand

around his waist stroked his shaft in a iron grip as the other had pinched and rubbed his nipples

harshly ripping another wail from his parted lips.

Sasuke worked the turgid flesh urging them to orgasm. Vaguely remembering, he nibbled

Narutos ear.

Look at us in my mirror. Look at how good you take my cock. He purred and gasped as the

already tight walls clamped down at his seductive words. In the mirror, their eyes met and that

was how they came.

SASUKE!!!!!! He vaguely saw the sapphire orbs roll back as pulse after pulse of sperm coated

his hand. Knowing he could no longer hold back, he redoubled his thrusts and flooded the tight heat

with cum. Helping Nartuto, ride out his orgasm, he swiveled his still spurting shaft in the arrhythmic

clutching cavern.

As they came down from their self induced post coitus highs, Sasuke eased his softened member

from the smaller blonde. Finding the strength to unbutton the skirt, her eased it to from Narutos

weary body. The couple snuggled into the ravens queen size bed and prepared for sleep but a

quick question arose.

Whered you get the heels from? The hazy blue eyes widened at the question.

Ino and Hinata picked them out at Amoureux Mignon. Why?

I need to buy stock and help the expand. The simple answer left Naruto

confused until the light bulb went off.

Hentai!!! He squealed and was promptly shut up by a purely animalistic

kiss from the raven.

You love me for it. Now sleep. I want to ravish you later, dobe. He said

wrapping his arms around the muscular midsection. With that, who knew

what was in store for them from now on?!

~_End Flashback_~

See why I said I had a nice night?! Haha. I figured youd want to know

what happened to everyone else, ne?

Well:

Gaara purposed to Hinata after graduation and are planning on a long

engagement.

Tsunade lost the bet with Jiraiya and had to become both Jiraiya and

Orochimarus slave for a week. You really dont wanna know how I found

out.

Rock Lee got Sakura pregnant that night so she is three months along.

Chouji convinced Ino to gain 10 pounds and eat things she liked.

Itachi and Shikamaru got an apartment together and now own a research

facility finding a way for same sex couples to be able to have babies.

They made a breakthrough in the research.

Neji took over the Hyuuga Corp because Hinata stepped down. TenTen

owns a weapons company. They broke up after the dance because of

Nejis secret. Neji was in a relationship with Shikaku Nara, Shikamarus

DAD! Shocker dattebayou!

Sai and Deidara established an art gallery and art school for the under-

privileged kids in the orphanage where me and Sai grew up until we

were adopted. Itachi and Sasuke donated a hefty some so the kids

could have a constructive past-time.

Kiba and Shino werent mentioned at the dance because they werebusy.

They now have a Animal Shelter and Shino is studying with his father who

is an entomologist for National Geographic. Kiba sometimes go along with

them to learn more about natural, animal safe cures.

Well. The last and best!!! Sasuke is in going to school for Linguistics. He

practices for me and that leads into *other things* *coughs* Im in school

for Art as well. It was my past time at the orphanage with Sai. The other news

is that when Shika and Tachi made their big breakthrough, Sasuke and I

became the other guinea pigs. Im three weeks pregnant.

Je suis maison! L o est mon amoureux enceinte? Well, that is my queue

to leave. Hes speaking French and do you have any IDEA what that does to

my already shot hormones?!

Owari


End file.
